


Колодец

by Elight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elight/pseuds/Elight
Summary: Тор приходит к Локи в темницу. 1001 ночь... точнее, тысяча первая вариация на тему





	

_Примечание: В интервью с EW Крис Хемсворт объяснил, почему Натали Портман больше не появится во франшизе: «Всё просто - Тор и Джейн расстались». (с)_

***  
Просил прощения Локи редко, а жалил чаще, чем оса, и примерно с тем же раскаянием. Всеотец поганца наказывал, Всематерь журила, остальные велись на "шалость или жалость".

Тора он обманывал, как прочих, в последнее десятилетие и вовсе вышел из берегов, затопив три мира из девяти своим безумием. Всеотец жаждал покаяния, просьб помиловать, Всематерь выжидала: «Сынок, нужно дать ему время, он так долго рос в тени отца и тебя», Тор же махнул на непутевого братца рукой. Сдалось тому его прощение…  
Локи редко просил: мог вытребовать, выманить, выторговать, вынуть душу, жилы и печень, выпотрошить, вытряхнуть, вывернуть наизнанку, но просто взять и попросить? Верить в его добрую волю было безумием – прописные истины Тор уяснял хоть и нескоро, но накрепко.

Дурной брат сидел в подземельях уже год – всего год из той длинной череды лет, что ждала его впереди. Искупление не маячило даже на горизонте, оставалась только брань, хулительные ниды Одину, отлаивания от увещевающей Фригги. Локи часто стоял в своей просматриваемой насквозь камере, широко расставив ноги и заложив руки за спину, - словно выросшая меж игдрассильских корней бледная поганка, сроду не видевшая солнца. Достававшаяся дежурным эйнхериям ядовитая улыбка заставляла стражей дергаться и чертить на позолоченных доспехах руны для отвода беды.

 

Как-то после победного пира Тор завернул в его покои – брат будто только вышел, оставив беспорядок, неубранную утварь, разбросанные книги, раскрытые и перевернутые корешками вверх… но нигде не видать и пылинки. Тор представил мать с прялкой у окна, пытающуюся постигнуть произошедшее и прозреть грядущее. По ее приказу здесь прибирались, оставляя вещи на прежних местах.  
Под подушкой лежала книга без названия и указания сочинителя, в переплете твердом и черном, как неблагодарное сердце приемного етуна. Рун там оказалось немного – лишь в подписях к многочисленным схемам прядения.

Тор бездумно перелистывал страницы. Локи не упустил бы случая поддеть: «Нравятся картинки, брат? Дать трактат об искусстве любовной битвы? Там рисунков достаточно - хватит скрасить смертной остаток ее ночей. Скоро яблоко перезреет; плоды лучше вкушать, пока те сочны. Через десять мидгардских весен останутся кожура да косточки, а после гниль да черви».

При мысли о Джейн Фостер зубы заломило, будто пил Тор за столом не яблочный сидр, не брагу и не вековой мед. Будто Локи щедро присолил питье и вдобавок заморозил прямо в глотке. И соленая сосулька, _брайникл*_ , режет ледяными кромками внутренности.  
А ведь Локи должен знать, как продлить жизнь и молодость Джейн. Больше, чем Локи, в Асгарде ведомо лишь Всеотцу и, возможно, Хеймдаллю и Фригге.  
Верноподданному царя и верной супруге Одина.  
Тор вздохнул, понимая, что затея глупая и опасная, но все же выдернул из шевелюры бледный волос (до сорванной коронации не приходилось гадать, естественная то масть или коварная седина), заложил им нужную страницу. И отправился ко Всематери, забыв и думать о том, что в это время она обычно прядет в обществе знатных леди и служанок, осваивающих ткацкое мастерство.

\--------------------------  
_*Брайникл – «ледяной палец смерти», ледяной сталактит, морская сосулька. Природное явление, возникающее в холодных водах мирового океана: поток переохлаждённой воды, двигаясь ко дну, охлаждает морскую воду, которая образует хрупкую и пористую трубку «ледяного пальца». При достижении морского дна поток холодной ропы образует своеобразный ручей. Попадающиеся на пути ледяного ручья донные животные (в основном иглокожие — морские звёзды и ежи) оказываются замороженными заживо._

***  
Злокозненную душу главного асгардского преступника раскаяние не терзало.

\- Выходи, - Локи повернул голову, широко раздувая ноздри, словно мог учуять запах сквозь защитную стену рун. – Новичок? Ты пялишься на меня уже долгое время. Я внушаю тебе трепет и страх?

\- Ты внушаешь удивление и сожаление, - признался Тор, выходя из тени. Он устало оперся на алебарду, но позолоченный рогатый шлем, под которым потела и бешено чесалась голова, снимать не стал. В подземельях не было жарко, однако тяжелые и неудобные доспехи эйнхериев уматывали носителя, как бог черепаху,  
сковывали движения, ограничивали обзор. В этих латах не биться, а в строю на торжественных церемониях стоять, придавая царскому двору положенный блеск. – Устроив беспорядок и разорение, ты лежишь на мягком ложе, скучая и подбрасывая стаканчик. Твои жертвы меж тем спят в сырой земле.

\- Пусть она будет им пухом, - тут же ощерился Локи, усевшись на кровати и свесив вниз ноги. От скучающего выражения не осталось и следа, зеленые глаза блеснули, как у рыси в засаде на дереве. – Прах к праху, сажа к пеплу, не так ли, приятель? Они отправились бы к Хель со мной или без меня – всего через несколько десятилетий.

\- Не тебе решать, когда оборвать нить. Не тебе определять судьбы миров. Ты не властен над…

\- А, похоже, похоже, - Локи легко поднялся, зевнул, потянулся до хруста, повернувшись к Тору боком. С годами он не утратил юношескую стройность, оставаясь гибким, как молодой ясень с не успевшей посереть корой. – Речёшь, как Всеотец с Хлидскьяльва. Он вот так же глазами сверкает и стучит по полу копьем, упиваясь собственным красноречием. Побереги глотку, эйнхерий: после отеческого внушения Одина и материнского наставления Фригги твои нравоучения словно комариный зуд.

Он порылся в вазе, придирчиво выбрав самый спелый персик. Заключенным не полагались фрукты, сладости, книги; в других камерах из меблировки были только кровати с жесткими тюфяками и грубыми шерстяными покрывалами. Небольшую площадь – семь шагов в длину, пять в ширину – приходилось делить трем-четырем узникам. Темницы после подавления недавних беспорядков в девяти мирах набили битком, но к Локи никого подселять не стали. Асгардский принц благодаря то ли своему положению, то ли неусыпной материнской заботе коротал дни в заточении с комфортом.

\- Всематерь тщетно надеется увидеть в тебе проблески света. Ей стоило надеть черный платок, распустить волосы, оплакать приемного сына и забыть, - сказал Тор, слыша в своем голосе слабые отголоски грома. Локи явно не бедствовал. Локи жил на широкую ногу. Локи был любимчиком, баловнем, маменькиным сынком, и плевать он на всех хотел. Боль и слезы Фригги не лишали его аппетита и сна. – Ты умер для тех, кто любил тебя… недостойный муж, бесчестный воин, ненавистный правитель, етунов отцеубийца!

Локи неспешно доел персик, облизнул губы, утер платком испачканный рот. Платок хоть не первой свежести, но с вышивкой, постельное белье, одежда на смену, домашние туфли из кожи пузатого чибиса… Всематерь не скупилась, обустраивая тюремный быт. 

\- Сколько врагов ты поразил своей рукой, доблестный ас? – спросил неблагодарный приемыш, склоняясь над чашей для омовений. – По всем ли справлял тризну? Или за годы беспорочной службы ты задавил только клопа, и то перевернувшись на бок во сне? Тогда отправляйся в Мидгард, ко Мстителям – в клуб чистых сердец, незамутнённых умов и незапятнанных рук. Спросишь Капитана Америку – такой плечистый молодчик в пестром костюме, - назовешься посланцем могучего Тора. Смертные юродивых обожают, бьюсь об заклад, примут за своего. А меня предоставь моей судьбе, эйнхерий. Ступай прочь, достойный слуга Всеотца; в здешнем воздухе честь быстро ржавеет. 

Локи встряхнул отросшими волосами, хрипло засмеялся и снова растянулся на кровати, не обращая внимания на стоящего по ту сторону завесы стража. Тор смотрел на него, подбирая слова. Зря начал с прошлых злодеяний, не за извинениями он сюда шел.  
Всколыхнулась злость, вспомнились прежние обиды при виде спокойного сытого лица, звуках снисходительного голоса. Если Локи и страдал, по нему это было незаметно. Ни единого седого волоска не прибавилось у сквернавца… пока.  
Как бы ни добра была Фригга, она не могла обеспечить сына запретными плодами из сада Идунн.

\- Ты неплохо устроился, етун… но вечность тебе не поможет, если проживешь ее без яблок. На преступников их не переводят. Ты будешь стареть и болеть, как смертные, которых презираешь. Смерть встретишь в обличье Урд, сморщенный, будто печеное яблоко. Старость уже стоит у порога: слышишь размеренную поступь времени? Видишь следующие по пятам немощь, дряхлость и беспомощность? Пройдут сотни и тысячи лет, изгладятся из памяти твои деяния, затянутся раны, нанесенные Девяти мирам. А ты будешь гнить здесь - безвестный узник, забытый даже Хель. Стены этой темницы разрушатся только в час Рагнарека, и ты увидишь свой последний закат… если бельма не закроют твои глаза, а веки не обвиснут до подбородка! 

\- Тебе какая печаль, эйнхерий? - Локи выслушал речь до конца, приподнявшись на локте. Смерил Тора оценивающим взглядом. Порой брат смотрел так, будто видел собеседника, как золотоглазый Хеймдалль, насквозь. – Ты долго пустословишь для праздного любопытства… а сам не назвал ни миров, ни имен, за которые затаил обиду и жаждешь виры. Либо ты напыщенный болван, подстегиваемый скукой, либо явился по делу. Если так, ближе к сути: я засну раньше, чем ты покончишь с угрозами.

Тор покраснел и переступил с ноги на ногу.

Темнить и лукавить не было смысла, в умении вести переговоры и выторговывать уступки брату равных не было. Выгоду он чуял, как Гери и Фреки след оленя-подранка. Оставалось признаться, как на духу, что Тор и сделал. Правда, начать он решил издалека:

\- Тебе многое открыто, Видящий, ты изучал Мидгард, собираясь править смертными. Я слыхал, что прародителей человечества изгнали из сада за съеденное яблоко. Они утратили бессмертие, познали болезни и старость. Ведомо ли тебе, как асгардские яблоки действуют на людей? 

Локи по-змеиному пристально разглядывал Тора, будто силился проникнуть под чужую личину, подаренную сотканным Фриггой волшебным плащом, сорвать покровы и разоблачить старшего брата. Тор поежился и крепче сжал копье. Их разделяет магическая решетка, усиленная самим Одином, сквозь которую Локи никак не пробраться и ни на кого не повлиять. Так откуда ощущения затравленной добычи, чьи следы обнаружены облавой? 

– Зачем тебе это знать? – задумчиво проговорил младший принц. - Ты любишь мидгардцев, как мой недалекий брат? Ради кого ты готов нарушить запрет, унести яблоко из Асгарда, навлечь на себя гнев богов? Что у их девок между ног, сводящее асов с ума, - никак, мед поэзии? Нет, не отвечай, твое лицо выразительнее слов!

Локи рухнул лицом в подушку и захохотал, мелко вздрагивая всем телом, молотя кулаками по покрывалу и взбрыкивая ногами. Черные волосы рассыпались по спине, словно взвесь вулканического пепла в Свартальфхейме. Тор стиснул зубы, пережидая приступ бурного веселья. Чего он ждал, придя сюда? Глупец… Еще бы к Хранительнице Идунн, берегущей плоды пуще, чем Всеотец – единственное око, в надежде на помощь заявился.  
Под кроватью у Локи стояла ночная ваза, узоры которой Тор за невыносимо долгие минуты мучительного стыда успел досконально изучить, а еще там лениво колыхались клубки пыли: видно, прибирались в камере нечасто.

Отсмеявшись, Лафейсон потянулся за платком, утер слезящиеся глаза и пригладил пятерней растрепанные космы.

\- Здесь мало развлечений, славный эйнхерий, - примирительно проговорил он. - Ты собираешься нанести Асгарду ущерб: что ж, охотно тебе помогу. Мое условие: принеси яблоко, не сушеное, недавно сорванное с ветки, и я поделюсь с тобой тайнами смерти и смертных. Сумеешь не попасть в зубы Гери и Фреки, отвести глаза Хугину с Муниным, - получишь желанные ответы. Ну а коль не повезет, сядешь в камеру по соседству. Будем стариться и болеть вместе, складывая горестные висы. Складно пророчить, вижу, ты мастер, а тут ни одного хорошего скальда поблизости. Тех, кто хором кабацкие песни орет, я бы сам приковал к камням и подвесил сверху змею.

\- Высокая цена за знания, - сказал Тор, невольно подавшись вперед. – Будут ли твои сведения столь ценными?

И можно ли им доверять? Тор хорошо усвоил преподанные братом уроки – Локи был отцом лжи и сыном обмана, он лгал всем и всегда без тени раскаяния.

Брат лег, закинув руки за голову, уставился в потолок бесстыжими глазами, которым даже змеиный яд послужил бы утренней росой, и проронил:

\- Знания всегда стоили дорого. Не веришь, спроси у одноглазого Вотана. Цена назначена и торга не будет. 

На выходе Тор столкнулся с дежурным нарядом, возглавляемым самим Тюром.  
\- Новенький? – начальник стражи окинул его цепким взглядом. Тор выругался про себя – однорукий Тюр славился тем, что знал всех служак во дворце в лицо и с первого раза запоминал имена. – Кто тебя сюда направил?

\- Тор. Тор Одинсон, он дал мне поручение.

\- Сам Одинсон? Что же он поручил?

\- Я могу отчитываться только перед принцем, - покачал головой Тор, не в силах изобрести правдоподобную ложь, когда его так буравят глазами. Вот Локи наплел бы вранья на три летописи, глазом не моргнув. – Но ты можешь спросить у него напрямик.

\- А ты строптив, новичок, - отметил Тюр, против обыкновения спокойно. Любые проявления своеволия его раздражали, он ценил в воинах исполнительность и слыл неуклонным поборником дисциплины. – Назови свое имя. Ты знаешь, кто я?

\- Эрик. Я Эрик Селвиг из Ванахейма, - вырвалось у Тора бездумно. Профессору Селвигу путь в Асгард заказан, эйнхерием ему не стать.  
Самозванец склонил голову, проявляя уважение к ветерану битв.  
– Кто не знает доблестного Тюра, покровителя вторника?

\- Я и за тобой присмотрю, - пообещал Тюр, ухмыльнувшись в седую бороду. – Приходи на плац после первой стражи и возьми добрый меч. Мы сделаем из тебя достойного эйнхерия, из какой бы дыры ты не выполз, строптивец Эрик.

Отряд утопал в глубь подземелий, а Тор снял сделанный Фриггой зачарованный плащ и аккуратно скатал. Вещь, вытканная по схеме из книги Локи, работала без нареканий.  
Тор так и не решил, стоит ли воспользоваться ею еще раз.

***  
Когда мирный и тихий Локи распутывал густые космы костяным гребнем, держа длинные черные заколки в зубах, его хотелось беречь. Защищать от всего, что нарушит благословенный покой.  
Если бы брат всегда был таким… спокойным. Если бы перестал мутить воду в Девяти мирах и разжигать пожар войны.  
Рабство отменили еще во времена Бера, отца Всеотца. Но если бы Один взял его в дом рабом, а не приемышем… Впалую щеку сына Лафея клеймо бы только украсило.

Узник отложил гребень, выплюнул заколки в ладонь - у других знатных асов они сверкали драгоценными каменьями, но Локи всегда предпочитал незаметность, его прическа была простой и аккуратной: лишь бы волосы не путались и не лезли в глаза.

\- Я чувствую твой взгляд, эйнхерий. Ты прожег бы во мне дыру, если б не рунная завеса. Выходи из теней и скажи: ты принес обещанное?

Тор досадливо хмыкнул и вышел на свет. Локи не застигнешь врасплох, не зря его звали принцем теней. Все одержанные над ним победы были честными и открытыми, но за каждую пришлось дорого заплатить – Локи на ходу ломал правила, меняя игру; когда другая сторона бралась за мечи, он метал руны.  
Поздно размышлять о боевых потерях победителей и тянуть время, прячась за колонной. Наследник Одина уже пересек черту, осталось сделать последний шаг.

\- Вот оно, - Тор поднес к барьеру вожделенный плод.  
Достался тот нелегко: пришлось воспользоваться волчьим доверием Гери и Фреки, засунув в угощение снотворное, придумать важное и неотложное поручение Хугину и Мунину – а если бы Всеотец затребовал внеочередной доклад? - два часа мерзнуть на дереве, спасаясь от полуночного патруля валькирий, а с раннего утра получать нагоняй и хорошую трепку от Тюра, гонявшего пополнение по плацу. 

Новобранцу нельзя уклоняться от строевых занятий, применять Мьелльнир и колотить начальника дворцовой стражи - во всяком случае, в первом же тренировочном бою на затупленных мечах. И «Эрик Селвиг» в придачу к заветному яблоку обзавелся ссадинами, ушибами, синяками и горячим желанием раздать их всем подвернувшимся подданным. 

Локи ухмыльнулся, засиял, как болотная гнилушка, зрачки превратились в щели, похожие на тайные и опасные ходы между мирами. Ссыпал свои заколки на покрывало и повелительно протянул руку:

\- Кидай. У тебя есть право на односторонний доступ?  
\- Несу, из сапог выпрыгиваю, - отозвался Тор, перекинув яблоко из ладони в ладонь. – Сначала расскажи, что знаешь.

Словно Муспельхейм на миг открылся, - Локи прожег насмешника испепеляющим взглядом, но тут же потушил алые угли, подобрал заколки и начал закреплять пряди так, чтобы не мешались.

\- А ты вовсе не прост, эйнхерий. Тебя не загрызли Гери и Фреки, не заметили Хугин с Муниным, ты избежал стражи и благополучно украл сокровище асов. Я ожидал увидеть тебя в цепях, но вот ты предо мной, требуешь ответов. Откуда ты, ловкий малый, что привело тебя во дворец?

Локи посматривал искоса, длинные ресницы опускались, затеняя зелень глаз, пальцы зарывались в волосы, сноровисто справляясь с заколками. Он умел глядеть томно, многообещающе, словно суля великую награду. Свадильфари однажды попался на крючок, и Локи опорожнил на него ночной горшок с балкона, под которым незадачливый ухажер терзал ни в чем не повинную флейту. Оскорбленный великан наутро явился к Одину, преследуемый смешками и пересудами за спиной; дамы деликатно хихикали в ладошки, озорные мальчишки заунывно мяукали, подражая кошкам Фрейи. Один замял скандал, подарив «могучему воину жеребца, достойного его мощи» - не годилось ссориться с временным союзником, учиняя глупую свару. С тем великан и отбыл восвояси, увезя жеребца вместо обещанной невесты-асиньи, прозвище « _Скальди_ -мужеложец» и горький опыт – не верить изменчивым, как александрит, глазам.

Говорили, Фрейя попросила избавить ее от постылого брака. Говорили, Локи тогда учился очаровывать и прельщать, делал первые робкие шаги. Говорили, что он применил сейд, приворожив Свадильфари. Звучало и слово «женовидный», но с оглядкой и не при Торе.  
Тор никого не желал слушать. Всех молчать не заставишь, а вот некоторых можно: после пары преподанных уроков сплетни переместились в кулуары и на кухни.  
«Помнишь Скальди-мужеложца? – спросила как-то Сиф. – Он женился на Ярнсаксе и наплодил двух детей».  
«А ты верил брату», - Тор отмахнулся от невысказанного упрека, пустившись в воспоминания о чудесном восьминогом коне, обходившем других лошадей, как безногих.  
Глуп тот, кто жалеет о прошлом, но глуп и тот, кто не учится на ошибках.

\- Ты свою цену назначил. Теперь сдержи слово, - потребовал Тор, заведя руку с яблоком за спину.

\- А кто потом сдержит твое? – недобро прищурился брат. – Эйнхериям выдают по яблоку в десятилетие, искушение велико. Или из-за непрекращающихся войн теперь дают по яблоку в год?

Тор нехотя кивнул.  
\- В два года.

\- Я смотрю, воинов нынче берегут. Кто расщедрился: Всеотец или могучий брат? Одобряю; умирать надо молодым, чтоб красиво смотреться в горящей погребальной ладье, несущей труп к водопаду, - Локи щерился так, что захотелось скинуть волшебный плащ и вызвать молот: без оскала он бы смотрелся приятней. – Пусть их, к Хель вместе с щедрыми царскими милостями. Попытаемся договориться?

Локи соскочил с кровати и подошел вплотную к завесе. Их с Тором разделяло пространство шириной в пол-локтя и защитный барьер. Руны раскалились, реагируя на близость пленника, и в сплошном позолоченном панцире Тор томился, как яблоко, запекаемое в золе. Золотистые отблески, пляшущие по лицу брата, делали его похожим на махайрода, - полосы света, полосы теней, меняющаяся маска, под которой таятся звериная хитрость и нечеловеческая злоба.

– Разрежь его пополам, одну половинку отдашь сразу. Я отвечу на вопрос, что ты задал вчера. Захочешь знать больше, поделишься остальным, не захочешь – унесешь, я ничего не смогу сделать. Половина меньше целого, но ведь лучше, чем ничего?

\- Лучше, - согласился Тор, обдумав предложение. – И четвертинка тоже лучше. Я разрежу яблоко на четыре части и буду задавать вопросы.

Глаза Локи на мгновение расширились, а потом он отступил вглубь камеры и расхохотался. Не издевательский смех, не улыбки-оскалы, а искреннее веселье. В последний раз брат смеялся так, когда Тор подарил ему собственноручно выкованный шлем на совершеннолетие, сказав: «Таких рогов больше ни у кого нет. Ты будешь внушать страх, как пузатый чибис».  
\- Все будут разбегаться, завидев меня издали, - согласился Локи. – Для слепых можно нацепить колокольчик, пусть знают, идет великий воин Один Удар Две Дырки. А еще сапоги в походе сушить удобно – едешь на коне, солнышко светит, подметки прожаривает, никакой костер не нужен.  
Увидев, как нахмурился Тор, брат мигом посерьезнел, нахлобучил подарок и покрутился перед зеркалом.  
\- Не нравится? – спросил Тор, подойдя сзади и положив руку на плечо. – Я тебе другой сделаю.  
Локи закусил губу, их глаза встретились в зеркале. Тогда казалось, что они проведут вместе вечность, Тор – незыблемая скала, защитник Девяти миров и опора Асгарда, и Локи – переменчивый ветер, неистощимый на выдумки соратник, верный друг и любящий брат.  
\- Зачем же, - ответил он чуть слышно. – Этот шлем сделан с любовью и от чистого сердца, я буду его носить.  
Одно из немногих обещаний, которое он по прошествии стольких лет сдержал. 

\- Ты начинаешь мне нравиться, эйнхерий, - одобрительно заметил Локи, усевшись на постель и вытянув длинные ноги. – Но плату вперед, уж больно ты прыткий.

Он откинулся на стенку и сложил руки на груди, всем видом демонстрируя, что больше уступок не будет. Тор вытащил кинжал с вычеканенным на рукояти Валькнутом*, в два взмаха развалил яблоко на равные части и просунул руку по локоть сквозь рунный барьер, отозвавшийся недовольным гулом и легким жжением. Примерился, кинул.  
Локи легко поймал добычу и сразу откусил половину. Жевал, впрочем, неторопливо, наслаждаясь вкусом.

\------------------------  
_*Валькнут - символ тройственной природы Богов: Один-Вили-Ве, Один-Хёнир-Лодур, Один-Хеймдалль-Локи; ключ к пониманию единства, преображения, перехода; был известен викингам Скандинавии также как «Треугольник Одина»._

\- Ты должен мне ответ, - напомнил Тор, которому прискучило стоять и ждать, когда его высочество младший принц завершит трапезу.

\- Ах, да, - Локи сунул в рот последний кусок и облизал пальцы. Куда делись привитые с детства манеры – у него что, платок вышитый отобрали? – Ответ на твой вопрос – нет.

Локи подтянул колено к груди, обхватив руками, и посмотрел на Тора торжествующе, с насмешливым прищуром.

\- Нет?.. Нет??? – Тор взревел раненым чибисом, не в силах поверить, что его – опять! – обвели вокруг пальца. Да он эту тварь… Камни содрогнулись, предвещая появление молота, но тут Локи продолжил - и сохранил на плечах свою бедовую голову.

\- Нет, нет и еще раз нет. Ты хотел спросить, сохраняют ли яблоки молодость смертным. Продлевают ли их жалкое, постылое, бессмысленное существование. Исцеляют ли они смертную плоть. Ты доволен ответом?

Локи уж точно был доволен, он светился от счастья, принося дурные известия. Хугин и Мунин по сравнению с ним были райскими вестниками и сладкоголосыми певцами.

\- Я тебе не верю, - хрипло сказал Тор, облизнув пересохшие губы. Во рту стало кисло, будто молот пришлось полировать языком.  
Брат не просто мог, - он должен был врать.  
«Послушай Локи и сделай наоборот», - умные асы так говорили.  
«Редкий случай, когда обманчивая внешность соответствует лживому нутру», - хлестко выразилась Сиф.  
– Докажи. Или на этом мы закончим, и пусть тебя пронесет от моего яблока.

\- Хм, - знакомая улыбка прозмеилась по бесцветным губам. – Знаешь, самая приятная вещь во вселенной – говорить другому горькую правду, отравляющую сердце и разум. Все еще готов слушать? Изволь: я пробовал давать яблоко одному смертному. Опыт закончился поносом и рвотой. Их плоть не может усвоить эти плоды – представь козу, которой предложили кровь Квасира или сердце Гулльвейг. Пойми, эйнхерий, мы разные, не обманывайся внешним сходством. Мы не смешиваемся, ты не сможешь заронить семя в лоно смертной и не вырвешь ее из костлявых рук Хель. Я бы порадовался твоей беде, но ты уже достаточно наказан. Выбрал цветок, отцветающий в конце лета? Даже этого времени у вас не будет: она состарится, подурнеет и лишится твоей любви. С твоей стороны останется только жалость.

\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Тор, жаждавший ворваться в камеру и заткнуть лживый рот копьем. – Жалость оставь себе, лучше честная смерть и объятия Хель, чем убогая вечность в каменном колодце. Когда благородная Фригга устанет тебя спасать, ты будешь сходить тут с ума один.

\- Раз в столетие кто-нибудь проведает, - Локи философски пожал плечами. – Всем нужны советы умного существа. Когда твоя смертная отправится к Хель, приходи, утешу. Ну, сто лет она вряд ли протянет…

Тор, расхаживавший вдоль барьера, как махайрод в клетке, внезапно остановился и развернулся к брату.

\- Ты сказал: смертному. Ты утащил яблоко и скормил смертному. Кто он такой, и что тебе от него понадобилось?

\- Второй вопрос? - Локи протянул руку ладонью вверх. – Плати, эйнхерий.

Тор зачарованно следил за тем, как корыстный етун облизывает губы длинным языком, медленно, напоказ.  
Поморщился, потряс головой и кинул в камеру еще один ломтик. Его Локи смаковал, словно нарочно время тянул, стараясь вывести стража из себя. Но Тор не поддался на маневр, встал вполоборота и прикрыл глаза, возвращаясь мыслями к Джейн. Должно быть какое-то средство, Иггдрасиль велик и огромен, его миры населены мудрецами и колдунами, которым заносчивый брат не чета…

\- Он был никем, - хрипло сказал Локи в спину Тора. – Не политик, не ученый и не супергерой. Обыкновенный мидгардец, ростом с Одинсона, с широкими плечами, мускулистым телом, голубыми глазами и светлыми волосами. Занимался серфингом, танцами, актерствовал понемногу. Жил с женой и тремя детьми, но семья ему прыгать по чужим альковам ничуть не мешала, так мы с ним и сошлись. У него был конский член и выносливость быка, на этом его достоинства заканчивались. Но мне хватало, я хотел подольше сохранить привлекающие меня черты. Как ты уже понял, не удалось.

Тор вздрогнул, по спине пробежал неприятный холодок, а волосы под шлемом встали дыбом. Он надеялся и боялся увидеть на лице Локи усмешку – смотри, я тебя раскусил, неужто думал скрыться от меня под чужой личиной? – но брат выглядел отстраненным, задумавшимся о чем-то своем. О том смертном, обличьем подобным Тору?

В душе начал закипать гнев: значит, про мужа женовидного правда, не зря по дворцовым коридорам шептались. И презирающий смертных Локи взял в постель неровню, лишь бы на брата был похож – зачем? Хоть так дотянуться, измываться над двойником, бледной тенью, тыкать ее мордой в подушку, наслаждаясь сходством и полной безнаказанностью?

\- Где он сейчас? Говори! – Тор должен был посмотреть, убедиться сам.

Брат вынырнул из плена воспоминаний (двуличная тварь, делил ложе со смертным, а Тору по поводу Джейн столько наговорил!), передернул плечами.

\- А я знаю? В реабилитационном центре или под землей. С пораженным иммунитетом долго не живут, а когда мы виделись в последний раз, ВИЧ уже перешел в СПИД. 

\- СПИД? – переспросил Тор, пытаясь уложить информацию в голове. Его брат пытался спасти смертельно больного человека, дав ему яблоко Идунн. Ну да, а пузатые чибисы умеют порхать. – А ты… ты не заразился? Ты любил его?

\- Я его желал. Наши болезни друг другу не передаются, чем ты слушал? – резко ответил Локи. – У нас были свободные отношения, под его одеялом половина Австралии перебывала. Любил, не разбирая, жен и мужей, вот и допрыгался… 

\- А скольких любил ты? – Тор затаил дыхание, глядя на то, как Локи запустил руку в волосы, как всегда, когда был чем-то раздражен или взволнован.  
Идеальная прическа, уложенная волосок к волоску, растрепалась, выдавая смятение брата.

\- Третий вопрос? – Локи поднял на стража сухие, лихорадочно блестевшие глаза. Дождался платы, стиснул яблочную дольку в кулаке и наклонился вперед: - Теперь иди и пригвозди себя к Ясеню копьем. Всеотец получил так всеведение, глядишь, и тебе что-нибудь достанется. Пусть вороны выклюют твои глаза и язык, а куницы обглодают кости – таково мое напутствие и пожелание. Но если выживешь, на девятый день тебе станет доступна сокровенная мудрость. Сможешь хоть любовников чужих считать, хоть исправлять несправедливость в Девяти мирах. На этом все.

Он откинулся на постель и подбросил кусок яблока. Тор потоптался, прокашлялся, но внимания на него не обращали. Обижаясь, Локи язвил, а тут даже не отбрил – только погладил против шерсти.  
Что такого Тор сделал? Всего-то спросил!  
Какие мы ранимые... В Асгарде и без Локи кого спросить найдется.

***  
На мосту было свежо, как всегда. Прямой луч Бивреста слегка подрагивал под порывами ветра, радужной полосой отражался в темной воде, слабо светился в звездном небе.  
Хеймдалль не удивился визиту. После того, как путь между мирами был восстановлен, Тор частенько здесь появлялся во главе отряда воинов. Усмирял мятежи, ездил в составе посольства, а по вечерам приходил один, и они подолгу смотрели в бездну.

\- Открыть Врата в Мидгард? Смертная пребывает в Лондоне, столице одного из их королевств. Она катается на большом колесе из стекла и металла.

Тор вздохнул.  
\- Я готов уйти прямо сейчас, но я не волен над собой, покуда в Девяти мирах смута. Цверги зашевелились в своих норах: Всеотца тревожат поставки металла.

Одина тревожили вкусы наследника, и Хеймдалль об этом прекрасно знал. Тора он видел насквозь.

\- Скажи, что я могу сделать для тебя? – поплотнее запахиваясь в плащ, спросил он.

Тор проследил за полетом падающей звезды, загадав: хочу знать правду. Хватит лжи, недомолвок и интриг, он выбирает прямой торный путь, а не извилистые горные тропы.

\- Когда мы с братом гостили в других мирах, ты следил за нами?

\- Присматривал, - Хранитель Врат не казался смущенным. – Вы оба – наследники престола, потому и были под особым надзором.

\- А ты… ты знаешь, - Тор начал запинаться и мямлить, тема была деликатной, - что Локи предпочитает эмм… мужей?

Хранитель помедлил, снял золотой шлем и подошел к краю моста, отвернувшись от Тора.

\- Я все знаю. Твой сводный брат не всегда умел скрываться в тенях.

\- Ты рассказывал Всеотцу или Всематери? – Тор приблизился и встал рядом.

Над водой стелился седой туман, а над горизонтом вдали пробивалась розовая полоска. Тор видел только это, а Хеймдалль прозревал все, что творится на Иггдрасиле. Почему же он молчал?

\- Мое дело – охранять Врата и не впускать врагов. Я не сторож брату твоему, Тор.

Повисла пауза. Тор сплюнул вниз и уселся, свесив ноги с края Бивреста.

\- Я был слеп, - признал он.

Хеймдалль тоже сел, поставив шлем на радужное полотно и уложив рядом двуручный меч-ключ. Мало кто мог орудовать им одной рукой. Хеймдалль управлялся с мечом играючи, иногда ласково называя своей «открывашкой».

\- Мы слепнем и глохнем, когда речь заходит о близких. Не вини себя, Тор Одинсон.

\- Сколько их было? Он не задирал подолы служанкам, не ухлестывал за знатными асиньями – где же были мои глаза? Какой из меня царь, если я не видел, что происходит с братом? Он-то все замечал… Хеймдалль, много у него было… мужей?

\- Поговори со Всеотцом или спроси у брата, - посоветовал Хранитель. – Я ничего не могу тебе сказать.

\- Несколько? Десятки? Сотни? Он связывался с эйнхериями? Со смертным путался точно.

\- Я ничего не могу сказать, - повторил Хеймдалль сочувственно, но непреклонно. – Иди к царю, тот сообщит тебе все, что считает нужным.

Тор покусал губы, поднялся и склонил голову в коротком поклоне.

\- Благодарю. Ты верный слуга моего отца.

\- Служу Асгарду, - настороженно отозвался Хеймдалль, наблюдая за наследником из-под козырька ладони.

***  
В эту ночь Тор не прятался.

\- Эйнхерий, - поприветствовал Локи, вяло взмахнув рукой. – Забыл отдать мне последнюю четвертинку?

\- Угадал, - согласился Тор. – На этот раз я войду, не возражаешь?

\- Так у тебя двусторонний доступ? Ты уже капитан стражи? Какая быстрая карьера! – восхитился брат. – Мое мнение о тебе растет на глазах. А если ты еще и ставленный мед принес… Не принес? Располагайся поудобней, вон в том кресле. Из питья только разбавленное вино.

\- Другие и того не имеют, - заметил Тор, устраиваясь и осматривая узилище брата. Для узника он жил довольно неплохо: спал на мягком, читал и не перебивался с хлеба на воду.

Сейчас он выжидающе смотрел на гостя, на узких губах теплилась легкая улыбка.

\- С нашей последней встречи прошло как раз десять дней. Ты висел на Ясене?

\- Можно сказать и так, - Тор налил себе вина. – Я казнил себя и думал, думал. Думал.

\- О судьбах смертных или жизни асов?

Они вели непринужденную беседу, будто сидели не на дне запечатанного рунами колодца, а в гостиной Фрейи. Локи не подкусывал, сдерживал веселье – видно, соскучился в одиночке за десять дней и обрадовался знакомому лицу. Остаток яблока, опять же, достаться может…

\- Обо всем сразу, - туманно ответил Тор. – Скажи мне, принц, как ты связался с мидгардцем? Сам ведь говорил, что у нас разные дороги.

\- И что? Асгардцы испокон веков вязались со всем, что движется. Влюбляться глупо, остальное не возбраняется.

\- Поэтому ты украл для него золотое яблоко?

\- Украл, потому что мог и хотел, - отрезал Локи, вздернув подбородок. Впервые его голос похолодел. – Я делаю, что хочу. А чего сейчас хочешь ты? Зачем сюда явился?

Тор разглядывал брата внимательно, будто видел в первый раз. Старался не упустить ни одной мелочи: узкое заостренное лицо, молочно-белая кожа с россыпью родинок в вырезе долгополой рубахи, сбитые костяшки – он что, по полу кулаками до крови молотит? – длинные худые ноги. Подростком Локи напоминал голенастого журавля, а теперь вытянулся, вымахал в крылатого хищника. Не в грозного орла, скорее, в быстрого сокола, птицу высокого полета, но с подрезанными крыльями.

\- Эйнхерий, ты вина в рот набрал? – от смущения брат начал злиться. – Что смотришь и молчишь – у меня на штанах дыра?

\- Нет, - наконец сказал Тор. – Я сейчас уйду, не сердись. Вот, оставляю, - яблоко, так и не потемневшее на срезах, упало в вазу на столике. Плоды из сада Идунн долго не портились.

Локи смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами, и Тор едва не прибавил: «Прости, брат, я не всегда был справедлив». Во всех Девяти мирах лишь Локи Лафейсон умел заставить любого испытывать вину. И это после сотворенного им самим в трех мирах.  
Не зря Тор целый год избегал подземелий, обходил стороной, как прогнивший колодец со слоем вязкого зеленого ила на дне.

\- Постой, - окликнул Локи. Надо было бежать, ничего не слушая, но Тор остановился у барьера. – Подойди сюда. Иди же, не укушу!

Он схватил Тора за руку и притянул поближе, а в следующий момент ловкие пальцы пробрались под кольчугу и ощупали пах через штаны. Возмущенный вопль и рывок в сторону не помогли, Локи вцепился пиявкой, и так как цеплялся он за самое дорогое, Тор выдирался не в полную силу. Ну как оторвет?

\- Тише, ничего с тобой не случится. Я не слепой, а ты не скопец, так что стой и наслаждайся. Хвастаться пока нечем, но это поправимо, - пробормотал Локи, деловито сжимая и разжимая пальцы.  
Как конюх, «доящий» племенного жеребца.

\- Ты умалишенный? Скорбный головой? – зашипел побагровевший Тор, чувствуя, как в штанах становится тесно и горячо. – Здесь же… все вокруг!

Он оглянулся на соседние камеры. Внимание зевак им будет обеспечено вместе со свистом и улюлюканьем.

\- М? – Локи поднял порозовевшее лицо, его глаза потемнели от возбуждения, а губы раскрылись, словно готовясь принять налитый член. – А, ты об этих. Стыдишься показать задницу наемникам, разбойникам и убийцам? Для них это не в диковинку.

\- Для меня это дикость! – Тор уперся ладонями в крепкие плечи, отталкивая брата. – Что на тебя нашло? Какого… ты на меня набросился?

\- Эйнхерий-девственник? – сам себя спросил Локи. – Не повезло.

Он выпустил Тора из рук, но не успел тот облегченно выдохнуть, как ладони брата окутала зеленая дымка. Свет пропал, звуки увязли в сгустившемся тумане, сделавшем бесполезными органы чувств. 

\- Не бойся, - прошелестело рядом, - теперь нас не видно. Он рассеется через десять минут, я успею доставить тебе наслаждение ртом. Туман искажает лица и перевирает звуки, но прикосновения и ласки становятся острее. Чувствуешь?

Тора невесомо погладили по бедру, и он раздумал вызывать молот. Мьелльнир разрушит колдовство, а кожа уже пылает, внутри разгорается пожар, колени предательски подгибаются, зато член рвется наружу, хоть стены им пробивай.

\- Перестань, - хрипло попросил Тор, слушая чужое дыхание. – Ты будешь жалеть. Я буду жалеть! Вспомни о своем достоинстве, принц.

\- Нет, ну нашел причину! – возмутился Локи, уже уверенно стаскивая вниз штаны. – Достоинство!.. Полтора года сижу на голодном пайке, да я тебя съем… вместе с твоим достоинством. 

Влажный язык лизнул головку, подразнил щелку, обежал по кругу, и Тор сдался, провалился целиком в жаркую пропасть, то смыкавшую стенки вокруг него, то выпускавшую из колодца – тогда мокрый член обдавало холодком. Локи сосал умело и жадно, уделял внимание и «достоинству», и другим примечательным местам. Тор прикрыл глаза, хотя в этом тумане видел только размытый силуэт.

Однажды в Нифльхейме… они попали в гиблое место. В ущелье Дзеренов отряд поджидала засада. Тор, поднявшись с молотом в воздух, проскочил бы, но как бросишь своих?  
\- Обвяжемся веревкой, я нашлю туман, - предложил Локи.  
\- Они на ощупь нас найдут, - фыркнула испуганная Сиф, старавшаяся подавить панику.  
\- Не найдут, им будет казаться, что мы свои. Туман меняет лица и голоса, они будут кружить на одном месте, пока он не рассеется.  
\- Сколько он продержится? – поинтересовался практичный Волльштаг. – Мы-то сами сумеем выйти?  
\- Недолго. Я постараюсь вас вывести, нужно спешить, - неуверенно пообещал Локи.  
\- Да уж, постарайся, - Фандралл разматывал веревку. – Вы подумайте, на колдовство вся надежда…  
\- Локи справится, он умелый колдун, - вступился за брата Тор, хотя сам слышал об этом заклинании впервые – значит, Локи не успел его отработать. – Давайте не терять даром время.  
Путь сквозь липкую зеленую пелену Тор запомнил навсегда. Лошадей вели в поводу, они фыркали и артачились, чуя врагов. Мимо с гортанным гиканьем проносились размытые фигуры на огромных свирепых волках. Хлопали крылья, нетопыри-разведчики пытались найти их отряд, но сигналы вязли в магическом тумане. Тор брел вслед за братом, спотыкаясь о камни, ему мнилось, что они никогда не выйдут на свет, они уже умерли и блуждают в сумерках Хельхейма. Тогда он цеплялся за натянутую веревку, нагонял брата и дотрагивался до локтя. Локи в ответ мимолетно гладил его холодными пальцами. Они оба молчали, боясь выдать себя лишним звуком.  
Но тут впереди забрезжил свет. Туман тоже стал рассеиваться, и враги вот-вот должны были их увидеть. Не сговариваясь, все прибавили шаг.  
К выходу Тор прорывался с боем, но убил вовсе не сотню врагов, как воспевали скальды – всего-то десятка три. В редких кошмарах ему до сих пор снился тот бесконечный поход в тумане, каплями оседающем на лице и доспехах, перестук копыт, звяканье сбруи и силуэт, маячащий впереди. Брата нельзя было позвать и невозможно догнать. Тор ускорял шаг, переходил на бег, но расстояние между ними не уменьшалось. Грудь сдавливало, из горла вырывался сип, а неуловимый проводник и не думал оборачиваться.  
Внезапно полоса тумана, пролегавшая между ними, разорвалась, развеялась, выпуская на свободу крики и слезы. Обида, страх, привязанность, тоска, сжимающая сердце нежность и что-то еще мутное, пенное, хлынули наружу, выплеснулись прибойной волной.  
\- Ло-оки, - выдохнул Тор, обмякая.

\- Эйнхерий, тумана уже нет. Разбойники Девяти миров увидят твою невинную задницу, - Локи потряс Тора за плечо и сунул ему полотенце в руки. – Оботрись, пора идти. Скоро будет обход, или ты хочешь, чтобы патруль обнаружил тебя в моей камере?  
Тор оглянулся, щурясь от яркого света. Плащ надежно прикрывал его с тыла и боков, а спереди от любопытных взоров заслонял усмехающийся Локи; губы у него распухли, волосы разлохматились, но других свидетельств произошедшего Тор не обнаружил.  
Кое-как приведя себя в порядок, он подтянул штаны и спросил, стараясь не глядеть Локи в лицо:  
\- Принц, мне понравилось, но тебе это для чего?  
\- Неправильно спрашиваешь, - поморщился тот. – Надо так: мы встретимся еще раз? Для чего асы ложатся друг с другом? Чтобы доставить и получить удовольствие. И с тобой лучше, чем со своим кулаком. Приходи в любое время, для тебя двери всегда открыты. С двусторонним-то доступом…

Тор стиснул зубы, на щеках у него заиграли желваки.

\- Я эйнхерий, - ровным, невыразительным голосом сказал он. – Мы простые воины, господин. Благородные обычаи асов не для наших умов.

Ноги до сих пор еле держали, тело после оргазма накрыло истомой. Несколько шагов к барьеру дались тяжело, а ведь до ворот с охранным постом ковылять еще три полета стрелы. Лишь миновав караульных можно вызвать Мьелльнир.

\- Так ты придешь? – окликнул Локи. Тор не отвечал, продираясь сквозь барьер. – Эй, эйнхерий! Как тебя зовут?

Выбравшись из камеры, Тор обернулся. И подумал, что багровые отметины укусов в треугольном вырезе рубахи и на длинной белой шее смотрелись бы к месту.  
Как клеймо: «Распутник».

\- Не трудитесь запоминать мое имя, принц, - вслух проговорил он. – Оно вам больше не понадобится.

***  
Переговоры с цвергами зашли в тупик, так что личные переживания пришлось отложить на потом. Они заводили в лабиринт: Тор не мог разобраться, какое чувство раздирает душу сильнее. Стыд за грех со сводным братом? Или злость, что тот под любого ляжет, перед каждым «копьеносцем» опустится на колени? Подспудно тлела обида, что Тор оказался подвернувшейся под руку игрушкой для утех, и все эти мысли вываривались, пузырились, забрызгивая кляксами, сутками бурлили в котле, едва не срывая крышку.

Карательную экспедицию в Свартальфхейм Тор приветствовал с облегчением.  
Асы обложили Гору, но сил на осаду всей Гряды не хватало. Последнему поваренку в отряде было понятно, что измором Старейшин не взять.  
\- Найти бы все отнорки, по которым провизию доставляют, и завалить камнями, - сказал Вольштагг на ночном военном совете.  
\- Все не найдешь. Вот затопить бы их, как емуранок, - Фандралл проверял заточку меча, разглядывая свое отражение в лезвии.  
Сиф практиковала новый захват с кольцом на большом пальце – так можно натянуть тетиву быстрее и сильнее. В который раз попав в край мишени, она грязно выругалась, помянув Хель и ее подданных, и опустила лук.

\- Завалить, затопить… Заговорить до смерти не пробовали? Мудрость воинов сравнима с их скромностью. 

\- Я готов выслушать твои советы, леди Сиф, - огрызнулся Фандралл.

\- У меня нет бороды, а ведь только бородатый может понять другого бородатого. У цвергов помимо лишних волос на лице есть умелые руки и изобретательный ум. Стратегию обороны они продумали задолго до ссоры с Асгардом.

Тор поднялся и пошел прочь от костра.  
\- Ты куда? – окликнул Вольштагг.  
\- Проверю караулы.  
Все те же повторяющиеся перепалки, надоевшие за две недели, запахи подгоревшей каши и потных после дня в сапогах ног – вода в Свартальфхейме ценилась дороже золота. Безжизненный каменистый мир был богат минералами и рудой, но не зеленью. 

Тор услышал шорох камешков за спиной: Огун шел сзади молча, подлаживаясь под шаг командующего.  
\- Я не слышал тебя на совете, - Тор замедлился, дав вану поравняться с собой.  
\- Я не скажу ничего нового. Цверги нашли союзников, пообещавших продовольствие в обмен на металлы и камни. Ты должен предложить больше.  
\- Предлагать - дело Всеотца. Задача военачальника брать – крепости, города, пленных…  
\- Когда-нибудь ты станешь царем Асгарда. Чтобы приобрести, надо отдать, это древний закон.  
Тор остановился у громадного валуна, слегка загораживавшего их от ветра, прислонился спиной, вытащил фляжку и посмотрел на два спутника Свартальфхейма, тускло светивших в небе. Золотистый диск и узкий бледный серп, похожий на улыбку Локи. Последние годы пошли Тору на пользу: он научился уступать, обходить препятствия и не переть напролом, как пузатый чибис к водопою.  
Локи, напротив, преисполнился упрямства и пустился во все тяжкие, словно проверял, есть ли у пропасти дно, или находиться в свободном падении можно вечно - до самого Рагнарека.  
\- Локи бы что-нибудь предложил. Он хитрее любого цверга, - Огун глотнул вековой мед, закашлялся и вернул фляжку Тору. – Ты по нему скучаешь. Зря. Прошлому место в воспоминаниях, не позволяй обманчивым чувствам затмить твой разум.  
Тор искоса глянул на наследника ванского престола, плотнее запахнул плащ.  
\- Благодарю за совет, друг Огун. Возвращайся назад, не то замерзнешь. Я пройдусь по постам один.

Через три с половиной недели после начала осады цверги убедились, что новоявленные союзники не спешат оказывать военную помощь и пошли на переговоры со Всеотцом. Совет старейшин требовал брачного союза с Фрейей, – у цвергов разрешалось многомужество, - но седобородым старцам пришлось удовольствоваться Брисингаменом. Сиф, не выносившая признанную первую красавицу Иггдрасиля, вполголоса заметила:  
\- Лучше бы отдали Фрейю. Ей ублажать несколько карликов разом не впервой.  
\- Нет, Фрейя украшает асгардский двор, - возразил Фандралл. – Лучше б отдали Локи: ему с мужами ложиться не внове, а карлики так уродливы, что им и полуетун сойдет. Поставить на четвереньки, задрать подол на спину… Тор, ты чего?  
Мьелльнир сам прыгнул в руку.  
\- Полечу вперед, - хмуро буркнул Тор. – Встретимся во дворце.  
\- Ты пойдешь на пир? Мы… - конец фразы заглушил свист ветра в ушах.  
Тусклое солнце Свартальфхейма приблизилось, но не согрело, а болтливый Фандралл с отрядом воинов превратились в еле заметные точки, ползущие по голой холмистой равнине далеко позади.

***  
Локи сидел на полу у барьера и читал книжку, не поднимая головы.

\- Я принес мед, - сообщил Тор, не дождавшись реакции на свое появление.

\- Сколько лет выдержки? – лениво поинтересовался Локи, едва мазнув взглядом по серебряной фляжке.

\- Тридцать.

\- Вековой мед эйнхериям братец не выставил? Что, боевые действия закончились?

\- Осталось добить шайки мародеров. В шести мирах до сих пор бесчинствуют… Я могу войти?

Локи поднялся одним упругим движением, отправил книгу в полет на кровать, уперся ладонью в огненно-рунную завесу.

\- Я не ждал тебя. Но входи.

Не сговариваясь, они заняли те же места, что и в прошлую встречу. Тор ощипывал гроздь винограда, стараясь унять лихорадочное беспокойство, Локи дегустировал содержимое фляжки.

\- Крепкий _wodnesdaeg_ , - оценил он со знанием дела. – Не _frigedaeg*_ , но выпить можно.

\------------------  
_* Wodnesdaeg – «день Вотана», среда; frigedaeg – «день Фрейи», пятница. Локи имеет в виду выдержку в тридцать лет и пятьдесят лет._

\- А? Ну… Эгир ставил.

Локи следил за гостем, склонив голову набок, как любознательный кот, и улыбался.

\- Что еще предложишь, добрый эйнхерий? Дай посмотреть. Раздевайся!

Такой поворот застал Тора врасплох: он поперхнулся, закашлялся, пытаясь пропихнуть застрявшую в горле ягоду внутрь или наружу. Локи дождался, когда красный от натуги Тор отдышится, встал, стащил через голову рубаху и кинул на пыльный пол.  
Тор и раньше видел брата голым – в общих купальнях, в походах, но там нагота не вызывала дурных мыслей, не замечалась и не привлекала внимания. В камере обнаженный торс неодолимо притягивал взгляд, а пальцы, деловито распутывавшие завязки штанов, запустили калейдоскоп непристойных картин, от которых мигом кинуло в жар. Тора потряхивало: он помнил, как эти руки умеют ласкать, дотрагиваться, касаться, сводить с ума, возносить на вершину… и толкать в пропасть.

\- Хватит! – рявкнул он, отводя глаза. Узники в соседних камерах прильнули к барьерам, жадно уставившись на доспешного эйнхерия и полуголого принца. Бородатый разбойник напротив бесстыдно запустил руку в штаны и дергался, как плясун на ниточках, оскалив щербатый рот. Его товарищи гоготали, показывали непристойные жесты, наперебой делились советами. – Толпу хочешь потешить? Нравится балаган или вдвоем в постели скучно, принц?

Слава всем богам, Локи прекратил разоблачаться. Сел обратно, сокрушенно вздохнул:

\- С тюремными нравами не знаком? Как и с обычаями асов, помню. Темный ты, эйнхерий. Сам посуди, что они у меня не видели? Здесь занавесок нет, нужду справляешь у всех на глазах. Они еженощно свальный грех устраивают, нарушая покой и сон, а мне этим скотам и отомстить не с кем.

\- Скот пусть смотрит на случку, - уперся Тор. Чужая личина слетит с него вместе с волшебным плащом, да и оказаться под прицелом похотливых алчных взглядов… Блуждающих по нагим телам, пачкающих и втаптывающих в грязь таинство слияния. Беззастенчиво оценивающих его и Локи. _Его Локи_. Етуна, ставшего ближе, чем дозволяется кровной родне, но сейчас Тор не думал, как такое возможно: видеть в Локи брата и вожделеть, желать присвоить себе, поглотить всего, без остатка, целиком. – Напусти туман.

Строптивый етун, не пререкаясь, поманил Тора к себе, похлопал по кровати, призывая занять место рядом. Соседи вокруг засвистели и заулюлюкали, подбадривающе завопили.  
Упавший туман отделил праздных зевак, смыл их к корням Иггдрасиля, и Тор тут же о них забыл, увлеченный прикосновениями. Он положил руку на шею Локи и почувствовал мелкую дрожь, холодная кожа под его ладонью покрылась мурашками. Шумно выдохнув, Тор запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы на затылке, и Локи в ответ откинул голову, заурчал.  
Тор узнавал брата на ощупь, скользил по телу ладонями, то еле дотрагиваясь, то сжимая до синяков: «Мое. Мое!»  
\- Разденься, - потребовал Локи, пытаясь справиться с хитрой застежкой плаща. – Ты когда-нибудь был с мужчиной? Или я у тебя…  
\- Первый, - Тор отстранил нетерпеливые руки. – Я сам, погоди. Сколько продержится туман?  
\- Не дольше получаса, - донесся ответ из темноты. – Мне негде брать силы для волшбы, здесь повсюду камень, нет ни воды, ни огня, ни земли. Я могу черпать жалкие крохи лишь из своей крови.  
\- Тогда нам придется поторопиться, - решил Тор, расстегивая пряжку.

Он поспешно снял доспехи – а ведь их потом надо быстро надеть, треть отпущенного времени уйдет – и лег на Локи, уже избавившегося от штанов. Тот задохнулся, развел ноги в стороны, давая согласие без слов, и потерся окрепшей плотью о готовый к бою молот Тора.  
Их тяжелое дыхание смешивалось, стеснение и неловкость бесследно растворились в тумане, оставив жажду брать и отдавать. Тор решительно пошел в атаку, дал волю рукам и губам, заласкав любовника до стонов и всхлипов.  
\- Первый? – недоверчиво спросил Локи, ухватив Тора за член. – Я б сказал, ты умеешь ходить через задние ворота.  
\- Крепкому тарану все равно, задние ворота или передние, – Тор чуть подал бедрами, и Локи направил его, впустил в себя, забившись, как рыба на крючке.

Тор держал влажное, скользкое тело, не собираясь его выпускать, насаживая на себя снова и снова. Он поймал Локи, пригвоздил надежней, чем Мьелльниром, привязал плотскими узами, познал своего брата, и теперь ничто в Девяти мирах не могло этого изменить или обратить время вспять.

Он хотел иметь Локи вечность, но тот с силой вцепился в плечо, заскулил и вытянулся в струнку, сжав Тора клещами. Теплое вязкое семя склеило их изнутри и снаружи, а ощущение конца все не приходило. В ушах до сих пор гремел стук копыт, Тор не успел слезть с желанного тела, как уже хотел влезть опять, повторить бешеную скачку, вместе добраться до Девятого неба…  
Он охотно остался бы в Локи до тех пор, пока член сам не опадет, но время неумолимо истекало. Укрывавший их покрывалом туман редел с каждой минутой.

Тор оделся, набросил золотой плащ, дарующий драгоценную возможность оставаться неузнанным, взглянул на раскинувшегося на кровати брата. Тот сыто улыбался, наблюдая за любовником, и даже не пытался стереть белесые потеки с живота и груди. Аккуратные коричневые соски, почти безволосая грудь, рыжеватые завитки волос от пупка к крупному темному члену, сейчас поникшему, но все равно выглядевшему внушительно. Ноги длиннее, чем у любой девы, с которой Тор когда-либо делил ложе. Волосы слиплись от пота, на лбу испарина, на скулах горят пятна румянца. Худощавый, сильный, выносливый, брат походил на норовистого скакуна, взмыленного после долгой скачки.  
Тор молча поднял с пола рубашку, укрыл Локи ниже пояса. Нечего любопытным мерзавцам пялиться на обнаженные бедра. Тронуть Локи они не могли, но одна мысль о масляных взглядах, оглаживающих красивого етуна – _его етуна_ – заставляла кровь вскипать.  
Локи ухмыльнулся, по достоинству оценив собственнический жест. Но сбрасывать «покров целомудрия» не стал.

\- Ты пахнешь свежестью, совсем как земля после дождя, - заметил он.  
Тору захотелось сказать чушь в духе цветистых комплиментов Фандралла: «Рядом с тобой и глыба льда растает, пролившись весенним дождем», но горло перехватило от стеснения, он дернул плечом и отделался невразумительным мычанием.  
Протиснувшись наружу, он обернулся. Локи сидел, скрестив на груди руки, с вытянутыми вперед ногами – одна поверх другой.

\- Меня зовут Эрвиг. Если хочешь, называй Эром, - имя придумалось просто, Тор одолжил первый и последний слоги у многострадального профессора. Результат пришелся ему по вкусу.

\- Эр-р, - Локи перекатил имя на языке, пробуя звучание. – Эрвиг, а по отцу?..

\- Сын Нида, - про отца Тор заранее не подумал, и выпалил первое, что пришло в голову.

\- Нидсон, - улыбка превратилась в оскал, Локи кусал, как северный ветер, выдувал накопленное тепло, леденил кровь своими колючими серыми глазами. – Эрвиг Нидсон – звучит солидно. Ты прославишь это имя в веках, запомни мои слова. А теперь иди и возвращайся, когда сможешь. Я буду тебя ждать.

Тор сморгнул: глаза брата снова были зелеными, как проклюнувшиеся из земли ростки. Ни следа зимнего свинцового моря или алых огней, предвещавших бурю, – обычно цвет глаз менялся в зависимости от расположения духа владельца и окружающей обстановки.  
Брат отличался переменчивым настроением; прямо сейчас он казался спокойным и безмятежным. Чем вызваны скачки эмоций, он не объяснял Тору даже в лучшие дни. Простой эйнхерий Эрвиг не должен был заметить этот перепад и уж тем более не мог требовать объяснений. 

\- Увидимся, принц, - Тор коротко кивнул на прощанье и направился к воротам.

***

Дни тянулись медленно, зато ночи замелькали спицами в колесе. Тор каждый вечер уходил на мост, но на полпути надевал плащ и сворачивал в подземелья. Он пил поцелуи с губ Локи, пробовал пряную запретную любовь на вкус, и никак не мог насытиться упругим сухощавым телом, так отличающимся от девичьих округлостей и пышных женских форм.  
Локи оказался жадным, требовательным и бесстыдным в постели. За полчаса они успевали по два, по три раза, на Мидсумар поставили рекорд – Локи четырежды изливал семя, выжав «Эрвига» досуха. Провести вместе ночь было мечтой Тора, но вызов тумана лишал брата сил на сутки. Не хватало подпитки, давила отцовская магия, ходили с проверками патрули, да и сам Локи не выказывал желания спать под одним одеялом.  
Зато каждый раз он отдавался, как в последний, и Тор твердил себе: жаловаться – зря будоражить Норн. Он жил настоящим, отодвинув неудобные вопросы на завтра. 

Локи пытался убить его и разрушал миры? Брат уже наказан.  
Наказание заключается в вечном заточении? До темниц рукой подать, это не тридевятое царство Хель. Лучше сидеть в подземелье, чем лежать под землей.  
Локи ему брат? Сводный, к тому же, кто громче всех кричал: «Я тебе не брат и никогда им не был?» Фрейе с Фрейром можно, почему Тору с Локи нельзя.

Странное дело, в обличье рядового эйнхерия Тор сам себе казался чужим и не считал их связь чем-то постыдным и осуждаемым. Локи спал со всем, что движется, даже мидгардцем не побрезговал; Локи без колебаний затащил на себя первого попавшегося воина.  
Тор подозревал, что Локи не стал бы прогибаться перед старшим братом, но лишь из упрямства и гордыни. Он не пожелает ни склониться перед Одинсоном, ни попросить прощения. Локи никогда не умел просить…  
Но с чужой личиной перед ними двумя расстелился нетронутый снежный простор, на котором можно было писать историю отношений без оглядки на старые следы. Как тут избежать искушения?  
Потерявший голову Тор искрил, как шаровая молния, и природа отвечала на божественный призыв: вокруг золотых шпилей асгардского дворца почти каждый день собирались набрякшие тучи, к вечеру прорывавшиеся благодатным ливнем.

Всеотец пообещал, что очередной поход в Ванахейм станет последним. Тор освободил Огуна от службы, наказав беречь родной мир, ради приличия посидел на пиру с эйнхериями, выслушал матримониальный совет отца – знал бы Всеотец, кто на самом деле занимает мысли наследника трона! 

Сиф, которую Один прочил в невестки, остановила уходящего Тора и предложила выпить. Умная, смелая, достойная и благородная, она не умела отступать и уступать. В ней не было ни капли слабости, ничего, скрытого от глаз… потому Тор предпочел сначала Джейн, а затем – Локи, сотканного из крайностей и вечно ставящего в тупик.

\- Все видят, что ты по вечерам пропадаешь, - в устах другого фраза бы прозвучала упреком; Сиф давала добрый совет. – Миры равноправны, будущего царя не может интересовать лишь один.

\- Благодарю за верную службу, леди Сиф, - церемонное обращение мгновенно возвело глухую стену, отделившую храбрую воительницу от сына царя.  
Намек на вмешательство в чужие дела достиг цели: Сиф отстала, провожая тоскливым взглядом удаляющуюся широкую спину.

Асинья видела соперницу в смертной; Тор не стал ее разубеждать.

***  
Локи застыл, так и не перевернув страницу. Мать постоянно присылала ему книги – одного фолианта средней толщины хватало на вечер. 

\- Соскучился? – спросил Тор, стоявший по ту сторону завесы.  
Тон замысливался небрежный, но сердце так и выпрыгивало из груди, предательски стуча на все подземелье. 

\- Да, - ответил Локи без обычных ужимок и уверток. – У тридцатилетнего меда слишком резкий вкус и запах, но им можно напиться. А от плодового вина только живот раздувается, как бурдюк.

\- Ты ждал меня или мед? – Тор подумал и решил не обижаться. Локи не шутил с низшими по рангу, им он отдавал приказы.

\- Тебя с медом. Какой мир вы приводили к гармонии?

\- Ванахейм.

\- Могучий Тор снова покрыл себя ратной славой? – несмотря на насмешку, ревность отчетливо прорывалась наружу.

\- Троица воинов и леди Сиф тоже немало потрудились, - дипломатично ответил Тор.

\- Отправили по дюжине душ в чертоги Хель, а потом прилетел Тор, взмахнул Мьелльниром и поставил вражескую армию на колени?

\- Мне кажется, или ты любишь его больше, чем кто-либо из асов?

\- Чего треплетесь, - крикнул бородач из камеры напротив. После похода в Ванахейм их уплотнили, временно сунув туда парочку мародеров. Теперь они теснились впятером. – Не хочешь принца – уступи очередь мне, баран золоторогий! Я Его Высочество осчастливлю, он Рагнара Кожаные Чулки до Рагнарека не забудет!

\- Как только выберусь отсюда, сдеру кожу с его конечностей, - вполголоса заметил Локи. – Отдам материным компаньонкам, пусть сошьют перчатки и чулки.

\- Что взять с недоумка, кроме вшивой бороды? – примирительно проговорил Тор, пролезший сквозь рунную завесу. Он нагнулся, обнял Локи за плечи, подхватил под колени, поднял и понес к кровати. – Я в походе ночами не спал. До рассвета ворочался, слушал чужой храп и представлял, как вернусь к тебе.

Локи посмотрел с хитрецой, приподнялся на локте, пощупал бицепсы.

\- Мой вес ты выдержишь, - вслух прикинул он. – Когда почувствуешь, что готов излиться, подними меня, закончим стоя. Сможешь прокатить на своем жеребце, м?

\- Держись хорошенько, - предупредил Тор, - слетишь с седла – набьешь шишки.

Локи фыркнул:  
\- Ты меня удержишь, здоровяк! Для чего тебе такие ручищи – с алебардой на чибиса выходить?

Привычный туман раскрепощал, обострял обоняние и осязание. Но Тор жалел, что не может видеть зеленые глаза, следить за тем, как они затуманиваются и чернеют, как подрагивают длинные ресницы, раздуваются крылья носа и белеет полоска зубов, прикусивших губу перед полетом в бездну.  
Оставалось представлять – и рисовать картины словами.

\- Ты пахнешь морем, - шептал Тор, навалившись на распаленное тело, - у тебя соленый вкус. Я бы пил пиво Эгира и лизал твои уши, ключицы, пальцы, внутренний сгиб коленей. Ты как море – в тебе можно утонуть.

Локи исправно стонал под любовником, двигая бедрами навстречу, но тут издал смешок:  
\- С твоим Ермунгандом и в прикорневых источниках не утонешь. Отрастил же себе… Если встанем, у меня через горло выйдет.  
\- Проверим. Готов?  
Круглые ягодицы удобно легли в широкие ладони. Руки обхватили крепкую шею.  
Тор зарычал, отрывая Локи от постели, выпрямился, пошатнулся.  
Он держал в руках свой мир и не собирался его выпускать.  
Локи цеплялся за Тора руками и ногами, орал, подлетая вверх и насаживаясь до упора. Его хватило ненадолго – брызнул семенем, сжался, забился в сладкой агонии.  
Тор осторожно уложил его на кровать, вставил снова и бешено задвигался, догоняя свое удовольствие. Кончал он долго и обильно, возмещая упущенное за десятидневную разлуку, а после невесть сколько провалялся, как мешок с мукой; будто перемололи мельничными жерновами, запихали ливер в пустую оболочку и сшили сухожилиями.  
Дернешься, перенапряжешься – кривые швы распустятся или лопнут.  
Отдышавшись, он все же сумел встать и одеться. Как раз вовремя – в тумане появились первые просветы.

Локи лежал тихо, с закрытыми глазами, только грудь мерно вздымалась, и Тора охватила тревога. В расползающихся туманных клочьях лицо казалось серым, нос – заостренным, а высыхающий пот был липким и холодным.  
Накрыло дурное предчувствие – Тор зачем-то нащупал большим пальцем яремную ямку, проверяя пульс, затряс обмякшего, податливого брата за плечи, называя по имени:  
\- Локи! Посмотри на меня! Я тебе что-то повредил??? Локи! Не молчи!!!  
\- Чего разорался? Ни передохнуть, ни насладиться не дадут, - Локи недовольно открыл глаза. – Я не верил, что смогу так… без рук, от одного члена в заднице. Думал, это россказни трепачей под мухоморами, миф про идеально подходящие ключ и замок. А у тебя воистину сила быка, могучий Тор.

Если б в рога позолоченного шлема ударила молния, Тора оглоушило бы с меньшей силой. Он попятился, тряся головой:  
\- Как ты меня назвал? Ты в своем уме? Дать тебе воды, принц?  
Локи вздохнул, сел на развороченной постели, завернулся в измятое покрывало.  
\- Подай-ка мед. Векового пожалел… Младшему брату и средненький _wodnesdaeg_ сойдет, пусть глотает и благодарит?

Тщательно ограждаемый и лелеемый мирок треснул, как хрустальный шар под молотом. Тору захотелось уйти, стерев из памяти последние два месяца, забыть о позорной попытке обмана, ничего не объяснять и не смотреть Локи в глаза. Но он оставался воином и наследником престола, будущим царем Девяти миров, готовым отвечать за свои поступки. Сын Одина - не провинившаяся кошка Фрейи, трусливо сбегающая в ночь от расплаты.

\- И давно ты догадался? – Тор дождался, пока Локи пригубит мед. – Как узнал, что это я?  
\- Тоже мне, задача Мимира, - вяло ответил Локи, взболтал фляжку, не глядя на брата. – Походка, манера держаться, речи, запах – неужели ты думал, что я слеп, глух и глуп? Тебе и в голову не пришло, что нас определяет не одна лишь внешность? Но ты всегда гордился своей силой, не упускал возможности пройтись полуголым, срывая восторги глупых служанок и пустоголовых дам.  
\- А ты всегда мне завидовал, - Тор с облегчением ухватился за спасительную злость. – На тебя никто не обращал внимания, вот ты и таскался за нами тенью. Наизусть меня выучил и все мелочи запомнил – уже тогда хотел под одеяло забраться? Если узнал с первой встречи, какого етуна полез ко мне в штаны?  
\- А, так теперь я виноват? – Локи, пошедший сизыми пятнами, возвысил голос. – Я тебя соблазнил и совратил с пути истинного, сбил с толку бедного детину?  
\- Я с себя вины не снимаю – знал, что нельзя с тобой дело иметь, а все же полез, - Тор взял шлем со столика и принялся расхаживать с ним в руках. – Прости, брат, если сможешь. Я нарушил свой долг – и царский, и братский. Думал, что обманываю тебя, а обманывал себя. Я должен был остановить безумие, а не потакать ему. Ты натворишь, что угодно, потому что давно потерял границы, но мне следовало сдерживаться за двоих.

Такого Локи, открытого, отчаявшегося, нуждающегося в помощи, Тор видел дважды: в день разрушения Бивреста и во время битвы за Нью-Йорк. Оба раза они сражались в вышине – на мосту, соединяющем миры, и на обзорной площадке башни Старка, где работал портал в другое измерение. Здесь, на дне рунного колодца, Локи некуда было падать, ниже казематов царского дворца не упадешь. Он не мог отступить и сбежать.

\- Не извиняйся, Одинсон, - сказал брат на удивление спокойно. – Я тебя предал в той глупой истории с Етунхеймом, ты меня предал сейчас. Мы квиты. Ступай в будущее со смело поднятой головой, из тебя получится великий правитель. Сюда больше не приходи: незачем пятнать свое доброе имя и честь. 

Тор вгляделся в брата, казавшегося усталым и отстраненным. Локи словно ушел в себя, унесся мыслями далеко, перестав обращать внимание на замкнутый мирок вокруг. Повисшая тишина давила на плечи, разводила мужчин в камере в разные стороны, придавала окончательную форму сказанным в запале ссоры жгучим словам. 

\- Локи, я наговорил лишнего, - начал Тор, устав растерянно топтаться на месте. – Мы оба виноваты, но я не жалею ни о чем. Может, обсудим будущее и настоящее - теперь, когда все выяснилось и недомолвок не осталось?

\- Что выяснилось? – удивился Локи, вскидывая на брата сухие глаза. – Мне все было ясно с самого начала. Ты был рад потешить плоть, я тебе подыграл – когда еще удастся вдоволь усладить тело. Дай я понять, что узнал тебя, ты бы не решился осквернить свою добродетель, вступив в связь с мужчиной, тем паче, со сводным братом. Не переживай, Одинсон: женовидным называют только того, кто подставляется, для асов ты по-прежнему благородный муж. Иди и больше не греши. Ошибаются порой даже древние боги, но своевременное покаяние вернет тебя в геройский пантеон.

Равнодушными словами Локи хлестал хуже, чем хлыстом. Тор предпочел бы позорные пощечины, звонкие оплеухи, крепкие затрещины, говорящие о злости, обиде, желании причинить боль. Но брат не швырялся вещами и не жалил языком – Тор не был в его глазах достоин и этого. Холодные рассуждения вымораживали и отрезвляли, как льды Етунхейма, оставляя на месте безумных отношений чистую снежную пустыню.

\- Ты сам не веришь в то, что говоришь, - неуверенно сказал Тор. – Не стоило мне начинать с обмана, за это я прошу прощения. Но я не сожалею о часах, проведенных здесь, и не стыжусь ни тебя, ни себя. Хотя в постель нас уложили чужое обличье и твоя решительность, теперь я говорю: будем вместе, не скрываясь и не прячась за оправданиями. Довольно лжи. Я слишком часто терял тебя, Локи, чтобы упустить снова. 

\- Чего не имел, того не потерять. Я бы лег с любым эйнхерием, но попался ты, - Локи запрокинул фляжку, допивая последние глотки. Выдохнул, вытер ладонью липкий рот и договорил: - Не считай свой член Иггдрасилем, на котором держатся миры. Эйнхерий из тебя получился забавный… Совсем не такой нудный и добропорядочный, как могучий Тор.

Больше говорить было не о чем. Тор надел шлем – вряд ли он еще пригодится, посмотрел на брата долгим взглядом, пытаясь запомнить его таким. Взъерошенным, со следами поцелуев и укусов, утомленным и обессиленным постельными утехами, выдранным до подгибающихся ног.

\- Я тебе не верю, - припечатал Тор напоследок, - и я не знаю, кого жизнь во лжи делает несчастней – тебя или тех, кто рядом. Вот что, брат: мать часто отправляет сюда иллюзию. Ты можешь передать через нее, что хочешь меня видеть.

Ответа не последовало, но Тор его и не ждал.

***  
Впервые за долгое время Тор действительно отправился на Биврест, чтобы посидеть в тишине. Ни с кем в Асгарде не молчалось так уютно, как с Хеймдаллем, но в этот вечер привратник отступил от привычного ритуала, огорошив Тора известием:

\- Твоя смертная пропала. Я не вижу ее ни в Мидгарде, ни в других мирах. Джейн Фостер нигде нет.

Сперва Тор обрадовался случаю помахать Мьелльниром, душа требовала освежающей грозы с рвущими небо молниями и оглушительными раскатами. Радость была недолгой: закрутилось и завертелось так, что пляска смерти в смерче с Разрушителем могла сойти за степенный лендлер*.

\-----------------------------------  
_* Ле́ндлер (нем. Ländler) — народный австрийско-немецкий танец (парный круговой)._

Эфир выбрал вместилищем Джейн, разъяренный Малекит выбрал в жертвы своего гнева Всематерь, оставшийся вдовцом безутешный Всеотец выбрал ожидание. А у Тора выбора не было – он пришел к Локи первым.  
Смерть единственной женщины, которую Локи Лафейсон искренне любил, объединила братьев только внешне. У них появилась общая цель, но не возникло понимания. Огрызающийся на подначки Тор утешал себя: сначала битва, все объяснения после.  
Локи цеплялся к нему, проходился по Джейн Фостер, упиваясь собственной желчью и напрашиваясь на трепку. Тор понимал - брата терзает страх, но он сам походил на раскаленный клинок, по которому бьют молотом так, что искры летят. Искры падали на иссохшую землю, и не было столько слез, чтобы залить разбушевавшийся пожар.  
Потом его долго преследовало нестерпимо стыдное воспоминание: Тор толкает закованного брата к борту и заносит кулак. Локи смотрит, не пытаясь уйти от удара, закрыть глаза или заслониться руками. И в зеленой радужке Тор видит отражение парада планет.  
Во снах он слышал шепот: «Все еще не доверяешь мне?» Что бы он ни отвечал, как бы ни прятал брата за спиной, путь к лазейкам в другие миры преграждал неуязвимый молчаливый Алгрим.  
Тор не мог справиться с ним в кошмарах. И не Одинсон одолел темного исполина в реальности: там, где сила верного Мьелльнира оказалась бесполезной, Локи взял хитростью. Алгрима засосало в черную дыру, пробитую его же гранатой, а Локи хрипел и корчился на камнях, закрывая рукой рану в груди.  
Тор бережно подхватил его под затылок, склонился над братом, пытаясь расслышать последние слова. Он видел много раненых и умирающих и понимал – началась агония.  
\- Прости, - бормотал Локи, а на губах пузырилась розовая от крови слюна, - прости, прости!  
Тор успокаивал его, требовал не напрягаться, лежать тихо и смирно, обещал прощение Всеотца и бог весть что еще. Только опустив тело на землю, он осознал – все закончилось. Локи ушел. Облегчил душу напоследок, раскаялся и с чистым сердцем оставил Тора.  
Джейн Фостер безмолвно стояла в стороне, смотрела с состраданием, но ничего не говорила. Тор был ей за это очень благодарен.  
Он проверил карманы брата и вытащил платок с вышитым материнской рукой Валькнутом. Разумеется, Локи захватил с собой из Асгарда вещь, напоминавшую о Фригге.  
Ветер заносил неподвижное тело пеплом, швырял горстями мелкий черный песок, забивавший ноздри и хрустевший на зубах. Тор бережно отер заострившееся лицо полой своего плаща, развернул тонкую батистовую ткань, накинул сверху. Подумал, снял с Локи нагрудник и закрыл голову, чтобы платок не унесло ветром.  
\- Славных тебе битв и пиров, доброй охоты, - сказал Тор, скрестил брату руки на животе и вложил в холодные, испачканные кровью пальцы, кинжал. – Я убью Малекита и приду к тебе. Жди.  
Он поднялся с колен и кивнул Джейн, показывая, что прощание закончено.

***  
Большинство миссий Мстителей завершалось пирушками в башне Старка. Захват скипетра Локи праздновался с размахом, достойным коронации нового правителя. Местные цари короновались на четыре года, назывались Президентами и практически ни на что не влияли, только вещали из телевизора.  
Тони Старк называл их «говорящими головами», а Стив Роджерс долго пытался объяснить Тору, чем демократы отличаются от республиканцев, но не преуспел. Похоже, он и сам плохо понимал разницу между замшелыми консерваторами и передовыми либералами.

Скрипнула стеклянная дверь, выпуская на обзорную площадку кого-то из гостей. Подышать выхлопными глазами и насладиться запахом нагретого за день бетона вздумал Кэп. Он встал рядом с Тором, взялся за перила и уставился в пустынное небо: огни Нью-Йорка, разноцветные всполохи реклам и лазерные шоу ночных дискотек не давали увидеть звезды.

\- Скучаешь по Асгарду?

\- А ты скучаешь по сороковым? – в тон ему отозвался Тор.

\- Я-то вернуться не могу. Время разделяет надежнее расстояний.

\- Мне не к кому возвращаться, друг Стив.

Стивен Роджерс развернулся, прислонившись к перилам задом, сунул руки в карманы брюк. Тор протянул ему почти пустую фляжку с медом, но Стив покачал головой.

\- Зря добро переводить… Иногда я жалею, что это утешение мне недоступно. Ты потерял мать, я – целую эпоху. Свою человеческую жизнь.

\- Одну потерял, другую нашел, - Тор пожал плечами. Что двадцатое столетие, что двадцать первое – разница невелика, едят все те же бургеры и шаурму, запивают кока-колой и бурбоном. – Как говорил один мой знакомый: нет Востока, и Запада нет, что племя, родина, род, если сильный с сильным лицом к лицу у края земли встает?

\- Ты был знаком с Редьярдом Киплингом? – с почтительным восхищением поинтересовался Стив.

\- С кем??? – с неменьшим удивлением откликнулся Тор.

\- Парнем, который сочинил эти строки. Он умер до начала второй мировой. Я в тот год собирался поступать в художественный колледж.

Тор помолчал, осмысливая информацию. А потом захрюкал от смеха, перегнувшись через перила:

\- Жулик… Умелый сочинитель, стоит признать. Тролль, лжец и хвастунишка! Мед поэзии ему в то горло попал, в отличие от нас, подавившихся…

Стив нахмурился:  
\- Ты о ком?

Но Тор махнул рукой и направился внутрь.  
\- Давай вернемся к остальным, не то пропустим веселье. Стив, а та миловидная черноокая дева, которая штопала Соколиного глаза… Она пришла? Напомни ее имя.

\- Доктор Хелен Чо? Эй, принц Асгарда! А как же Джейн Фостер?

\- Джейн? – Тор обернулся в проеме двери, почесал заросший светлой бородой подбородок, дернул щекой. – Я не знаю, где Джейн.

***  
Он не винил Джейн Фостер в смерти матери и брата: те погибли достойно, сражаясь с оружием в руках. Пусть на загробном пиру им достанутся лучшие места за главным столом. Когда-нибудь Тор присоединится к ним – он не сомневался, что умрет в бою и вступит в царство мертвых с молотом, на лихом коне и в алом плаще, пропитавшемся кровью врагов.  
Пока он жил, как во сне Одина: реальность обтекала его, а он возвышался посреди реки одиноким утесом и смотрел на бурные волны. Мимо проносило неприятелей, друзей, обломки кораблекрушений, круизные лайнеры, грязную пену и мусор.  
Тор с одинаковым равнодушием участвовал в боевых операциях и переключал каналы, сидя перед телевизором. Читать не тянуло, а осваивать интернет и мобильную связь он отказался наотрез, заявив, что не разбирается «в диковинных штуковинах». Это благополучно избавило его от обязанности отвечать на СМС и сообщения в мессенджерах. Кажется, Джейн обиделась – она не вылезала из командировок, Тор мотался по свету с Мстителями, графики их разъездов не совпадали, и менее умная девица уже устроила бы дома Рагнарек.  
Джейн Фостер мудро отступила в тень, оставив Тора разбираться в себе. 

Мир утратил предсказуемость и ленивую сонливость, как только в нем появился Альтрон. Ублюдок скипетра Локи и злого гения Старка обладал живучестью кошек Фрейи, мощью и яростью етунского Фенрира и чувством юмора своих духовных «отцов».  
Оценив наследие, Альтрон объявил себя высшей формой жизни, вынес приговор недостойным людишкам и умчался собирать армию, предварительно натыкав Мстителей носом в пол. Первыми он завербовал двух мутантов, близнецов Максимофф, заставив Тора призадуматься.  
В техногенном Мидгарде с его боевыми костюмами, запускающими мутации сыворотками и прочими научными достижениями Алая Ведьма смотрелась живым ископаемым, пережитком прошлого. Но безупречный искусственный интеллект искал с ней союза. Может, она владела не просто гипнозом, а даром пророчества?

Тор не делился подробностями видения, насланного ведьмой, - никто из Мстителей не спешил признаваться, какие кошмары видел на базе Гидры. Доктор Беннер после пары бокалов на вечеринке рассуждал о глубинах подсознания, теневой стороне личности, аберрациях восприятия, потом сконфузился и пробормотал, что он не психотерапевт, и не ему говорить о монстрах, живущих внутри.  
Тор был отлично знаком с собственным внутренним монстром. Взвесив все «за» и «против», он отбросил сомнения и в пять утра позвонил в домофон другому доктору.  
\- Мне нужна машина и твоя помощь, - сказал он зевающему Эрику. – Одевайся, позавтракаем на месте. Нам ехать часа два.  
От неожиданности доктор Селвиг захлопнул рот так, что лязгнули зубы. 

Поездка до Катскильских гор заняла ровно три часа; еще час пришлось рыскать у подножия, повинуясь указаниям молота, крутящегося на нагретом капоте. Встречные водители округляли глаза и выворачивали шеи до хруста, провожая взглядом потрепанный пикап с необычным «компасом»; некоторые сигналили.  
\- Ты уверен, что источник здесь? – Селвига поочередно снедали любопытство и тревога. Вот предскажут рак легких или предстательной железы – остаток жизни будет не в радость.  
\- Не беспокойся, - хмуро бросил Тор, - в источник полезу я. Норны тебя не заметят. Выслушай и запомни предсказание, друг Эрик.

Они нашли вход в узкую расселину и долго шли вниз под уклон, спотыкаясь о неровности пола и вспугивая летучих мышей. Расселина привела в каменный колодец с отвесными стенами и круглым озером посередине. Над водой поднимался пар, далеко вверху бледнело пятно дневного света, и Селвига передернуло при мысли, что они добровольно забрались вглубь каменной кишки, в которой не работают никакие стандарты связи.  
\- А озеро бездонное? – спросил он у раздевающегося полубога. – Какая тут глубина?  
\- У всего на свете есть дно, - Тор попробовал воду носком ноги, удовлетворенно хмыкнул. – Озеро омывает корни Иггдрасиля, но я там не был, и тебе не советую: вернешься калекой, без глаза или руки. Если вернешься.  
Он помахал руками, подбадривая себя, прибавил:  
\- Настал час испытать Судьбу. Держи слух открытым, друг Эрик, - и с плеском погрузился в горячий источник Урд.

***  
Разврат в Асгарде Тору уже показывали, так что по сторонам он не глазел. Белесые, как вареное яйцо, глаза на черном лице Хеймдалля тоже не удивили и не испугали. А вот черноволосый затылок и острый нос, на мгновение мелькнувшие за спиной привратника, ему и впрямь тогда не почудились.  
Тор отклонился назад, ушел от захвата и поднырнул под руку Хеймдалля. Потеряв цель, тот застыл, слепо таращась в пустоту перед собой.

\- Ну и хватка у тебя, сын Одина, - пойманный за запястье Локи поморщился, но не стал вырываться.

\- Я думал, ты умер, - выдавил Тор. Воздуха отчаянно не хватало, за каждый глоток приходилось бороться. Может, что-то случилось с источником? Вода нагрелась сильнее, сердце начало сбоить?

\- Ты скорбел? – Локи смотрел с вызовом, как тогда, на горе. За него внизу дрались трое, а стервец развлекался, как зритель на гладиаторских боях.

Тор покачал головой, обхватил ладонью лицо брата и погладил большим пальцем впалую щеку.

\- Я так часто терял тебя, что устал скорбеть.

Локи первым отвел взгляд.  
\- Всего во второй раз… Видно, боги измельчали. Пойдем, выпьем за новую эру.  
Он направился в дальний конец пиршественного зала, а так и не отпустивший его руку Тор потащился следом, как конь в поводу.

Они обогнули танцовщиц с оголенными животами, обошли по широкой дуге факиров, протиснулись меж пьяных эйнхериев, хватающих размалеванных распутных девиц за грудь и задницу.

\- Асгард падет? – задал Тор мучающий его вопрос.

\- А как же, - Локи нашел свободные места за колонной, сдвинул грязные тарелки в сторону и поманил подавальщика с кувшином. – Асгард будет разрушен. Но не сегодня и не завтра, если мы правильно разыграем партию.

\- Как в прошлый раз? – буркнул Тор, отпив из кубка.  
\- Глянь, титанобоа* притащили, - Локи восхищенно уставился на отряд эйнхериев, сгибавшихся под тяжестью гигантской змеи. – Какой маленький, совсем еще «шнурок».

\---------------------------  
_* Титанобоа - доисторическая гигантская змея с массой около 1 тонны и длиною до 15 метров._

Тор стремительно подался вперед, накрыл ладонью руку брата:  
\- Ты мне не снишься? Если ты не призрак и не тень, где был все это время? Почему не объявился?

\- Не устраивай бурю в кубке меда. Здесь все галлюциногенный бред, Тор, - Локи достал платок с Валькнутом и тщательно промокнул губы. – В источнике время от времени происходят выбросы метана. Как еще, по-твоему, можно расширить сознание? Сестры Урд, Верданди и Скульд пользуют мухоморную настойку – натуральное средство, и от болей в суставах помогает. 

Тор махом опрокинул в себя кубок и решил, что Локи врет. Брату лишь бы кого-то ославить и сплетню пустить.  
Титанобоа танцевала на хвосте под речитатив Браги, ее голова моталась над пирующими, как занесенный молот.

\- Где ты находишься сейчас?  
\- Ближе, чем ты думаешь, - фыркнул Локи, поставив локти на стол. – Мы находимся на волосок от смерти. Хель выбралась из своей пещеры и затеяла Рагнарек.  
\- Я покончу с ней, если это вернет тебя ко мне, - пообещал Тор.  
\- Ты не справишься в одиночку.  
\- Я одолею ее и перепашу Хельхейм, - упрямо повторил Тор. – Ты вернешься ко мне?

Локи молчал, опустив глаза. Ну хоть руку не отбирал, и Тор подумал: на этот раз он не отпустит, никогда, ни за какие посулы.  
\- Я ведь постоянно лгу, - Локи вскинул гордую голову, разметав по плечам черные волосы. – Что мешает мне соврать и в этот раз?  
Тор улыбнулся впервые за последние дни.  
\- Я, брат, тоже не подарок. Слово поперед мысли летит, на гнев скор и себя высоко ценю. Выше облаков.  
\- Даже смертная от тебя сбежала? – Локи слабо улыбнулся. – Так до середины мидгардской Камасутры вы не дошли?

Тор притянул к себе его руки, уткнулся лицом в локтевой сгиб, распластавшись на столе, как верующий, бьющий поклоны древним богам. Горло сжал сухой спазм. 

Он верил, что им еще суждено встретиться на стволе Иггдрасиля. Он знал, что придет к Локи – или Локи придет к нему, неважно, в каком из миров. Ведь нет Асгарда, и Хельхейма нет, что племя, родина, род…

\- Понятно, - сказал Локи, не двигаясь. – Учить тебя и учить. Но сначала вернемся к Хель. Ее зовут Царицей кошмаров и Рогатой матерью, она оружие сама по себе: волосы жалят ядовитыми змеями, а взгляд замораживает на несколько минут. Возьмешь отполированный до зеркального блеска щит…

***  
В последний раз Эрик Селвиг ел три часа назад – закинул в желудок чизбургер, купленный по дороге. Мобильник показывал, что батарея наполовину разряжена, а Тор все лежал в источнике на спине, будто уснул. Или отключился на ближайшее столетие, кто этих богов и героев знает?  
Прыгать в бездонный колодец не хотелось, и Селвиг поискал, чем можно потыкать в аса.  
\- Рагнарек! – Тор ожил и заскрежетал – таким голосом в фильмах озвучивают вселенцев, свихнувшихся роботов, киборгов-убийц, привидений и медиумов. – Танос. Камни Бесконечности. Коллекционер получил Камень реальности и хочет собрать остальные. Бойся перчаток. Ищи достойных.  
Селвиг поспешно включил диктофон, чуть не уронив мобильник в воду. Тора трясло минут пять, как в падучей; наконец голос стих.

\- Ты в порядке? – окликнул Эрик, когда асгардский бог выполз на берег.  
\- Вода в ухо попала, - отозвался Тор, выжимая волосы. – Ты запомнил пророчество?  
\- Да. А что еще за Рагнарек? Нас опять хотят уничтожить?  
\- Долго объяснять, - в руку Тора прыгнул молот, тело облачилось в доспехи. – Езжай в Башню Старка, там ты получишь все ответы. Нужно спешить, друг Эрик. Меня ждут.  
\- Кто ждет?  
\- Новость тебе не понравится, - тяжелая рука Тора опустилась Селвигу на плечо. – Но я за ним присмотрю, даю слово. Он будет слишком занят, чтобы вредить вам.  
\- Кто – он? Что за камни? – крикнул Эрик, задрав голову вверх: Тор стартовал со скоростью баллистической ракеты, выпущенной из шахты. – Кто убил Кеннеди? Жив ли кот Шредингера? У 11-мерной М-теории есть будущее? Все боги такие засранцы???

Тяжело вздохнув, он проверил заряд батареи. Оставалось тридцать пять процентов, должно хватить на работу фонарика. Доктор Селвиг дал себе зарок заряжать мобильник каждый вечер: кто знает, где тебя застанет следующий день.  
\- Перед Рагнареком должна быть Фимбулвинтер*, - размышлял Эрик вслух. – Надо спросить, какая погода установилась в Асгарде.  
На короткое время его охватил соблазн получить свое пророчество, но искушение длилось недолго. Память о том, как в нем хозяйничал бог, была лучшей прививкой от желания нырнуть в неизведанное.  
Он подобрал сувенир – какой-то округлый оранжевый камушек, валявшийся под ногами, и повернулся к источнику кармической памяти спиной.  
Его ждал долгий путь наверх.

\------------------------------  
_* Фимбулвинтер (также Фимбульветр, норв. , дат. и швед. Fimbulvinter, нем. Fimbulwinter; дословно — «великанская зима») — апокалиптическая трёхлетняя зима, предшествующая рагнарёку в германо-скандинавской мифологии._

**Author's Note:**

> Камни Бесконечности
> 
> 1\. Камень космоса  
> Цвет камня: Синий  
> Первоначальное ячейка содержания: Тессеракт
> 
> 2\. Камень разума  
> Цвет камня: Жёлтый  
> Первоначальное ячейка содержания: Скипетр
> 
> 3\. Камень реальности  
> Цвет камня: Красный  
> Первоначальное ячейка содержания: Эфир
> 
> 4\. Камень силы  
> Цвет камня: Пурпурный  
> Первоначальная ячейка содержания: Сфера
> 
> 5\. Камень времени  
> Цвет камня: Зеленый  
> Первоначальная ячейка содержания: Амулет
> 
> 6\. Камень душ?  
> Цвет камня: Оранжевый?  
> Первоначальная ячейка содержания: в глазах или на груди Хеймдалля???


End file.
